


under the orange sky of a spring sunset

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: Lee Jeno doesn't understand why Renjun and Jaemin can't stop fighting even though they love each other to death.Maybe, just maybe, the sky created a team of three instead of two.





	under the orange sky of a spring sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know how polyamory relationship works at the first stage, so I apologize if any of the scene is quite unlogical or unrealistic.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like this.

_It has always been like this, hasn't it?_

It's probably the first thing that crossed Jeno's mind when he sees Renjun in front of his flat. It was late and Jeno just got home after his scheduled dance practice. He almost sighs heavily upon seeing Renjun sitting on the floor in front of his door.

_How many times had he told them to stop fighting on Thursday? Countless!_

They knew he had dance practice on Thursday and a morning class on Friday.

_Did they even try to listen? Of course not!_

Jeno swears to God he loves both of his best friends _(maybe more than he should)_ , but sometimes they act like two little morons with no working braincells. God forbid he reveals how many times he almost choked Jaemin for acting stupid towards Renjun, or that one time he wanted to kick Renjun in the ass for almost breaking Jaemin's heart over a simple misunderstanding. Over the almost two years that they had been in this chaotic relationship, never had Jeno understood how they can stand all the fights. Honestly, if it were anyone else, they would just get up and leave on the first three months. He often thinks about this at the late hour of night because whether he likes it or not, he has already been invested too deep to not care anymore. The only answer he can find is that they love each other too much to leave.

It's not rare to hear people calling them to break it off because it's toxic for the both of them. Of course, people see a couple who kept fighting at least twice a week as a lost cause, and hanging onto that relationship for a long time is just a toxic and pointless action. Except that they're not. They are not toxic. No one is using anyone for their benefits or whatsoever. It's just... Jaemin can be real stupid most of the times and Renjun is just simply over sensitive towards anything that Jaemin says or does. They see each other like they hung the stars and moon up in the sky. He knows they love each other with all of their being.

They weren't always like this, you know? They started as best friends, the three of them, and not once Jaemin and Renjun had a big fight. Well, that blissful era stopped once they became an established couple. After that, Jeno would often find Jaemin or Renjun in front of his flat to talk or to cry their hearts out. And Jeno hates it _so_ much. He despises the times when he would find Renjun with tears in front of his flat, or the times when he needs to cuddle Jaemin to sleep because he's too tired and heartbroken to cry. Jeno didn't understand why they kept fighting each other --he still doesn't. Even though he knows Jaemin would break if Renjun actually decided to leave, or that Renjun would blame himself for eternity if Jaemin finally gave up on him, they still fight like they'll die if they don't. And Jeno's heart breaks imagining the day when they would inevitably split up. He never understands the reason, but his heart ache for the both of them, and he might break because of how helpless he has been feeling lately.

When Jeno finally snaps back to reality, he finds Renjun's eyes have already settled on his being. The realization that Renjun has been crying sinks in faster on Jeno's brain than anything else; the usually wide sparkling brown orbs are now dim and red rimmed. Once again, Jeno doesn't have any time to process why his heart falls to his stomach at the sight. Upon seeing Jeno, Renjun suddenly smiles --quite bitterly if Jeno needs to be a little bit opinionated. As fast as the smile appears, it's gone. Jeno has started walking toward Renjun when the boy stands up and does the same. The worried question is already at the tip of his tongue, but much to Jeno's surprised, Renjun's eyes stop looking at him, and the boy walks past him without any word of acknowledgement. Suddenly, Jeno's body works faster than his brain could ever comprehend; he's on autopilot when he grabs Renjun's hand and stops the boy from leaving, already waiting for an answer over what is wrong before his brain finally decided to catch up.

"I was wrong to come here. Sorry, Jeno. I'll be going now, if you would kindly let go of my hand." Jeno's eyes widen imperceptibly at Renjun's cold tone, his hand hesitantly drops Renjun's wrist.

"Renjun... What is happening?"

"Nothing. I really should go though." Renjun has started to walk towards the lift, and Jeno can't quite move because this situation is just so bizare for his tired brain to comprehend and decide on an action. Right before he's gone from Jeno's sight, he turns back though. Renjun is smiling sadly when he looks back at Jeno.

"Goodbye, Jeno." he says before getting inside the lift. This time Jeno's legs react so fast, he almost trips as he tries to run and catches up to Renjun. His brain catches up to Renjun's tone faster than anything because for one second Renjun sounds like he is saying goodbye, a _real_ goodbye, and even though Jeno doesn't understand the reasons or what is actually happening, Jeno knows that he is not imagining things. Renjun just said his goodbye to Jeno, maybe forever, and apparently reacting a second after was still too slow to catch Renjun because the lift's doors close right before Jeno's eyes, separating him from the sole reason that his heart is beating frantically painful inside his chest.

* * *

Jaemin is currently perched on his beanbag, his assigned reading spreads out all around his foot, when suddenly his phone goes off from the coffee table. He grunts heavily before standing up and picks up his phone. Jeno's name is glaring at him in all capitalized letter and he strains another heavy grunt before picking up.

"Jeno, I swear to God, it's 11.30 and I have to finish my assigned reading, if you interrupt me for something unimportant--" Jaemin goes off before Jeno can say anything, but his voice trails off when the only thing he could hear is Jeno's heavy breathing. "Jeno, are you okay?"

"Are you fighting with Renjun?" Jeno's voice suddenly emerges from the other line. Jaemin makes a confuse noise at the back of his throat. For as long as he knows, they haven't been fighting for the last two weeks, which is a new record for them.

 _Yeah, pathetic_ , Jaemin's brain provides.

"No, we haven't been fighting, what happened, Jeno?"

"Do you have any plan on going somewhere far together?" Jeno's voice is quieter than before which makes Jaemin heart lurches in concern.

"Jeno, what are you talking about? We haven't graduated at all! Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Nana, I don't know. I arrived at my flat, and Renjun was crying in front of of my door. I thought --I thought you guys had another fight, but when I approached him, he's --he just walked past me and said goodbye... I don't understand..." Jeno's voice wobbles, sounding dangerously close to tears.

"Jeno... Jeno, listen to me, you have to breathe. Breathe, Jeno." Jaemin is now concerned for his best friend and his boyfriend. What the hell is Renjun doing?

"Jaemin-ah... He said a goodbye to me..." Jeno is silent for a few beats, his panic breathing is now suddenly quiet. "And I don't think he's planning to come back, Jaemin, what did I do wrong? What should I do?" Jaemin's heart gives a painful clench on Jeno's broken voice. He tries really hard to stop freaking out.

"Jeno, listen to me. You don't do anything wrong. I will find Renjun, Jeno, I will fix this. You hang in there, no one is leaving anyone tonight. I promise."

"Thank you, Nana." Jaemin hangs up the call, his resolve is now solid on finding Renjun, the damn assigned reading can wait. Yet, before he managed to move, someone is already knocking at his door weakly. Jaemin reacts as fast as his tired body and panic brain allow him to. When he opens the door, Huang Renjun is standing there, looking like the death is looming right behind him. Renjun's stance is tensed, but his eyes are dim and brimming with tears. Almost immediately, Jaemin opens his arms for Renjun, and Renjun just collapses into his boyfriend's embrace. Renjun knows he doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve any good intention of Na Jaemin because as much as he claims himself as a good person, reality says that he's not. But Jaemin's embrace is warm and familiar _and safe,_ and Renjun feels like he's going to shatter into pieces, so he decides to be selfish for the last time.

Jaemin closes the door with his leg before caters to his boyfriend's needs. Renjun breaks down his arms, sobbing quietly, and, _God_ , it breaks Jaemin to see Renjun like this. He strokes Renjun's back in a futile attempt to soothe the crying boy.

"Nana, I'm a bad person..." Renjun suddenly sobs before Jaemin can utters any question. "I'm such a bad person. I don't deserve this."

"What do you mean, Renjun? You're the kindest person I have ever seen. You could never be a bad person." he tries to console his lover, but it only makes Renjun cries harder. "Baby..." The last time Jaemin has felt this helpless was that one moment when Renjun was so mad at him to the point that he almost walked out of Jaemin's life. If it weren't for Jeno, they probably won't be standing here together right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, Nana..." Renjun keeps muttering under his breath.

"Injun, please talk to me... Tell me what hapened..." but the only response that he gets is more hiccups and sniffles. For the next 20 minutes the only thing Jaemin can do is calming Renjun from whatever made him like this, whispering sweet nothings to soothe the murmured self blame and apologies.

After almost half an hour of Renjun crying and Jaemin trying to hold his boyfriend together, they finally managed to arrange Renjun on Jaemin's sofa with a second glass of water while Jaemin kneels right in front of the swollen eyed boy, looking at him with heavy concern.

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asks gently, and Renjun just shakes his head.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" Jaemin tries again. Renjun gives another negative answer, but if Jaemin knows his boyfriend like he claims to be, then he knows there is more to that answer than what Renjun has let on.

"Do you need to tell me about what happened?" This time Renjun gives him an affirmative nod. Jaemin sighs, if Renjun doesn't want to talk about it to him, then it must be that bad. Jaemin pries the glass of his lover's hands and hold them between his own hands. Jaemin frowns when he realizes that Renjun's hands are trembling. He takes another deep breath before taking the lead to make Renjun opens up to him. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because you'll leave me. Because it's so unfair that I will be so mad if you don't leave me. Nana, you will hate me after tonight." Renjun says quietly without looking at Jaemin.

"It's that bad?" Jaemin asks hesitantly. Renjun just nods. "Truth to be told, I don't think I could ever hate you, Injun, not after everything we've been through. So, screw me because I might regret this, but try me. That smart brain of yours tends to overthink everything, don't forget that." Jaemin says gently, palm finding home in his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love Jeno." Renjun says with an absolute certainty, ripping the band aid in one swift moment, opening the small cracks in the crevices of Jaemin's heart. Jaemin's thumb freezes on Renjun's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asks hesitantly. "Injun, I need more context before I actually freak out." Jaemin says when the other boy is not answering. He can feel his own fingers trembling, so he pulls them back from touching anything.

"It mean that I am such a bad person because I have you, the most perfect person the sky can create for me, and I still went and actually fell for Jeno." Jaemin is having a hard time processing this. Huh, his boyfriend of two years actually fell for his only best friend, and judging from Jeno's reaction earlier... The only thing that Jaemin can think about is the word reciprocated. And he's jealous. He is so very jealous because... _God_ , he actually thought that despite all the fights, they can actually make it. He believes that because they always come back toward each other, they will make it to see the finish line together. For one second, he actually believes that Renjun is the one. Of course Jaemin believes that, Huang Renjun is the most perfect human being he has ever seen, everyone that ever had a relationship with him would also think he was the one. Yet, here he is, realizing that he has always been standing on the side, watching Huang Renjun, instead of running beside him on the race. Just another admirer among many, while Renjun is chasing over Jeno. He has never felt so stupid in his life. He feels like crying.

"Do you want to know what is worse, Jaemin?" Renjun suddenly asks humorlessly. "Do you want to know what kind of monster that I am?" Jaemin looks at Renjun, probably waiting for the time when he will break their relationship off. "Despite all the love I have for Jeno, and the hatred for treating you like this, I still love you. I love you so much, Na Jaemin, up to the point that I don't want to let you go, even though I know I have hurt you in every way possible. I love you just the same, still with my entire being, still with every drip of my soul. I will still be broken without you. And I don't know what is happening inside my brain or heart or whatever that is causing this feeling, but, honest to God, my heart breaks into pieces imagining you leaving me. I feel so chaotic, I might burst, Nana. I don't know what to do, so I went to Jeno earlier. I won't see him, probably ever again. And I won't see you after tonight, probably ever again. I know I deserve all of it, but I also hate myself so much for that. I'm sorry, I am _so_ sorry, Nana." Jaemin's mind blanks out after that explanation. He blinks owlishly at Renjun, who is now crumbling into tears once again, hiding his face on his palms.

Jaemin's brain apparently can reboot faster than he thought.

"Renjun." Jaemin calls the boy in front of him. Renjun doesn't stop covering his face, until Jaemin tentatively touches his wrists. Out of all the things Renjun can do, he flinches and recoils from Jaemin's touch. But Jaemin is stubborn as ever, and the grip just gets tighter, making Renjun incapable of escaping his gaze.

"Renjun." he calls the boy one more time. When he's certain the boy's attention is entirely on him, he asks. "Are you sure that you love Jeno?"

"Yes..." Renjun's voice is not a tone louder than a whisper.

"Do you love me? Certainly, truthfully, just as much as I love you?"

"Never decreasing since day one, Nana. I am sorry for all of this. I don't deserve this, oh my god, you deserve so much better than this. I am sorry for wasting two years of your life--" Jaemin can't hear Renjun blaming himself for how he is feeling any longer, hence the reason why he traps the boy's face in between his palms and kisses him senseless. For all the emotions turmoil Renjun has put him through, he thinks he deserves a kiss. Renjun makes a surprise noise at the back of his throat and tries to push Jaemin away, but Jaemin is having none of it.

"Kiss me. If you truly love me, then kiss me, Injun." Jaemin whisper desperately, eyes bore into the depth of Renjun's brown orbs, witnessing them disappear as Renjun throws all caution to the wind and claims Jaemin's lips properly. And Jaemin understands. Huang Renjun loves him, just as much as the first time they shared a kiss, just as much as every reconciliation after a fight. It has never changed, and maybe once again Jaemin dares to hope for a future with the boy between his palms.

* * *

Jeno doesn't understand why would people visit him at seven in the morning on a Saturday, but here he stands before his door, grumbling darkly because he hasn't had any good sleep since he last saw Renjun. He's worried to death, but Jaemin had promised. Therefore, he trusts Jaemin, like he always does. A cheerful good morning comes as soon as he opens the door. Jeno squints at the people who dares to disturb his moping hours who turns out to be Jaemin and Renjun. Jeno blinks in surprise, trying to process what is happening before his eyes, but also trying to memorize the sight in front of him. Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun are standing in front of his flat in all of their glory, while Renjun holding a bouquet of flowers.

Poor Jeno's heart, which is now beating frantically in his chest, his brain probably short circuits as Jeno has never seen the both of them quite this mesmerizing at the early hour of morning. He stays frozen even until Jaemin's blinding smile turns into a teasing smirk.

"You look like shit." Jaemin grins. Jeno gulps before trying to infuse some annoyance into his voice.

"What are the both of you doing here this early? It's saturday." Jaemin smirk turns into a soft smile as he pushes Jeno from the doorway, linking his hand with a blushing Renjun, and letting themselves in.

"You look like shit, go wash up. We're taking you out on a date." Jaemin free hand goes up to ruffle Jeno's hair as they walk past a gawking Jeno to the kitchen counter. Jaemin rummages through the drawer, in a search for the only vase that he knows exists in Jeno's flat.

"I'm sorry? What did you say??" Jeno sounds quite scandalized to Jaemin's ear, hence the reason he stops searching for the vase.

"I said go wash up, we're taking you on a date. In other words, Lee Jeno would you like to go out on a date with me, Na Jaemin, and my boyfriend, Huang Renjun? Do I need to spell everything for you?"

Apparently, Jeno is having none of their bullshit.

"Have you lost your mind? Is this a prank? Renjun, you fucking said an actual goodbye to me without saying any reason, and you, Jaemin, you left me hanging without any information for a day where I worried sick for the both of you! Now, you're here spewing nonsense about taking me on a date?!" Jaemin looks at Renjun, desperately trying to make Renjun do all the hard work of convincing Jeno. Renjun squeezes Jaemin's hand before letting go, and walks up to Jeno.

"Just once. If you don't like it, we can forget this ever happened..." Renjun pleads tentatively. "But if you like it, then let us take you on another date."

"Since when do you guys even in an open relationship? Is this some kind of a weird relationship adventure?" Jeno's voice is a little bit squeaky. Jaemin who finally finishes rearranging the flowers in a vase half filled with water, suddenly looks up.

"We're certainly _not_ in an open relationship. You're an exception to that rule. If you enjoy today, then gives this a chance." Jaemin says. "I swear we'll walk off if you're genuinely disturbed by this." Jeno can't stop moving his eyes from Jaemin, Renjun, and the flower. It's pretty, they even bought lavenders, Jeno's favorite. They're all beautiful.

"Let us take you on a date, please?" Renjun finally offers his hand for Jeno to take.

And maybe, just maybe, Jeno wants to take it.

* * *

Jeno didn't understand what kind of pull which moves his hand that certain morning --he still doesn't. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was how Renjun and Jaemin looked so beautiful that his heart couldn't stop fluttering for even a second. Maybe it was how Renjun offered him his hand, and Jeno is just some mortal human who couldn't resist the temptation of going out with Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin. Whatever was the reason behind it, Jeno can never make himself regrets his decission that day. Not when they were licking ice cream down the street at 8.30 a.m. in the morning. Not when he needed to tuck Jaemin in the bed when he came to Jeno's flat out of nowhere at 1.30 a.m. after theater rehearsal because he passed out on the floor, then proceeded to call Renjun to have a sleepover at his flat. Not when their second date is two months late because they were all busy with college. And he certainly cannot regret his decission when Jaemin is napping peacefully on his lap, the orange hue of sunset lights up half of his face from the opened window of their new and empty flat. Renjun rests on Jeno's side, probably an inch further into a deep slumber, while his phone produces instrumental music that fills up the room with soft melodies. Jeno can never regret his decission, not when the sky finally blessed him with the two most perfect being to be by his side.

Jeno loves his boyfriends more than anything. And maybe this is how they are always supposed to be. Here under the orange sky of a spring sunset, he realizes that they were made as a team, for as long as one was left out, they would always be dysfunctional. Right then and there, the epiphany hits him. He completes the couple. And as if Mother Earth is agreeing with him, a single cherry blossom petal floats inside the room, brought by a gentle wind, before landing softly right onto Jeno's and Renjun's intertwined hands, right upon Jaemin's chest. A lull of heartbeats that finally feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about NCT on Twitter @gay_n_shitty


End file.
